


Nothing Fucks You Harder Than Time

by youngcheezie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngcheezie/pseuds/youngcheezie
Summary: Having defeated the Night King and Cersei Lannister, King Jon and Queen Daenerys take back the Iron Throne and unite the realm once again under Targaryen Rule. But the wheel that was supposed to be broken kept turning.  New enemies arise as the saviors of the Dawn find themselves at war yet again with the threat of their kingdom collapsing. Now their children find themselve trying to correct their parents mistakes.





	Nothing Fucks You Harder Than Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I've had this idea for a while now and just decided to put it on paper. This is my first fanfic and the first time I have written anything in a few years so be kind please I am a bit rusty. This will mostly be based on the show cannon given that I haven't read the books but some elements from the books will be used. Please comment constructive criticism is greatly welcome. I hope you all enjoy!

Visenya

War is not glorious. There is no honor to be found in this. Blood was everywhere in sight. Bodies were piled up together readying to be burned. A mound of lifeless corpses littered the streets of Volantis. Many were disfigured and unrecognizable, others were chard from dragon fire, others...well others were just missing parts and pieces from the disfigured bodies. Walking through the city that once was the great city of Volantis was a sight to behold. Or, at least it used to be, now it was just a pile of rubble. The effects of dragon fire were seen throughout the city. Very few structures were left untouched. Much of the cities structures had been completely destroyed. The walls surrounding the city did not fare any better than the castle walls at Harrenhal after Aegon the Conqueror set the castle a blaze. 

My parents reign wasn't supposed to be like this. Ever since the end of the War for the Dawn they were beloved by both the nobles and small folk alike. King Jon and Queen Daenerys, “The Saviors of Westeros”, they were dubbed. Though they did save country from the Night King and his army and they did rid the kingdoms of the Mad Queen Cersei Lannister, but ruling after those events proved to be harder than both. It wasn’t long that after the crowning of my mother and father did the Iron Bank demand the crowns debts be paid. Even though it was the Mad Queen that purchased the full force of the Golden Company with an enormous loan from the Iron Bank, the debt still fell into the hands of my newly crown mother and father. My mother had refused to pay a debt that was not hers. Saying “dragons do not bend”. That would come back to haunt my family later. Not long after the Iron Bank demanded it debt be paid, my father removed House Martell as the rulers of Dorne and replaced them House Dayne. I can’t say that I disagree with his decision. The Martells decided to sit out on the War for the Dawn even after countless pleas for help. Even the lesser houses of Dorne sent what they could in aid. Because of their actions or lack there of, the lesser house no longer supported them. It made sense to strip them of their power and give it to the Daynes considering everything they were willing sacrifice for my fathers cause. However, my father's decision caused the Dornish Civil War. It is said that Trystane Martell started the war in retaliation. He was executed for rebelling against the crown. At least, that's what most believe. It was rumored Arianne Martell was the actual conspirator, manipulating Paxter Dayne, a man who was betrothed to another, into laying with her and fathering a bastard child. The child never made it and the Lord of House Dayne denied it was his. A believable lie considering her reputation. And even after, the issues continued. It was my mother's decision to being the Dothraki to Westeros. Though they did sacrifice a lot for my mother, their former Khaleesi, they only followed her for so long before they sought leadership from elsewhere. After the Mad Queen was defeated they were allow to settle in a portion of the lands belonging to the Reach but they were to abide by Lord Tarly’s rule. That was a set up for failure. I love Lord Tarly but he is not an authoritative figure. Soon the Dothraki would revert back to their old ways of raping and pillaging. My parents were forced to quell them but to no avail. Eventually my parents came to a truce with their newly chosen Khal. They were soon ferried back to Essos. 

The aftermath of all these events lead to the situation that we are in now. The Iron Bank sought to take their money back by facilitating an alliance between all the Free Cities under the name of Essosi Union. Later they would somehow make an ally of the Dothraki as well. Together they were able to amassed a army of over 600,000 made up of Sell Swords, Dothraki and slaves. The Martells were quick to ally themselves with the Essosi Union as the army of Essosi warriors invaded Dorne. Every house in their path either fell or was forced to pledge fealty. Finally they were halted at Yornwood by reinforcement sent from the Reach and Stormland before they could trek north and our army is been successful holding them despite being greatly outnumbered.. My father is there leading that army with a dragon to support it. His success allowed us retaliate. The war council made up of my father, mother, Aunt Sansa, Lord Tarly, Missandei, Lord Tyrion, Lord Commander Jaime, and Lady Greyjoy decided that the only way to defeat them was to invade Essos and take each of the Free Cities one by one. So far, the plan has been successful. While, the Essosi army remains in Dorne and cannot push north, my sister Lyarra and I are leading the campaigned south into Essos. We conquered Tyroshi first, then Lys fell to us and now Volantis. My brothers Rhaegard and Aemon head north into Essos having taken the city of Myr and are now in the process of taking Pentos. Soon they will be push toward Norvos where we will with meet them after we take Qohor. Then we shall take Lorath together before moving onto Bravos. 

“You fought well sister.” A voice spoke out from behind. “Though I couldn’t help but notice you stayed on Fios for most of the fight”. She turned and smiled sadly as she know it was Lyarra speaking as she stalked forward with a cloth one hand and dagger in the other.

“I didn’t think you would take to the skys for most of it, I half expected you join the fight with Ser Joanna.” Visenya turned away and stared to the sky observing the red scaled Fios and the white scaled Silvrys as they circled high above. “Though it does make sense with you being better with that bow of yours than with the sword”

Visenya continued to stare at the dragons as she remained quiet. Lyarra sighed “Come, you should eat. Father and mother would kill me-”

“It was not supposed to be this way.” Visenya cut her off and turned to look at her. “They were supposed to be different than everyone before them”

Lyarra stared at her hands searching the words to respond. “This war shouldn’t be happening, the wheel that turns should not be turning” continued Visenya as her anger arised. “Most of these people here were innocent and had nothing to do with the quells of Westeros and the Iron Union! Yes, father and mother were the Prince and Princess that were promised but their decisions are no less better than some thats-”

“Visenya!” Lyarra called out in a firm tone ending Visenya's ranting before letting out a sign and walking forward to embrace her sister as she started to sob on Lyarras shoulder. “No this is how it was supposed to be. But how could they have known it would be like this. No decision any ruler has made satisfied all of the people. They did their best and they will continue to do their best until the throne passes to Rhaegard”

“I...Rhaegard...he doesn’t deserve the throne” Visenya stated as she pulled away from Lyarra. “You know as well as I do he would rule just like father would. Honorable to a fault but still-”

“Anything before the word ‘but’ is horseshit! And who does deserve it? Perhaps me? Aemon? Thats why you’re to rule beside him. Besides we both know you’re the more practical one.” 

“I don’t want the throne”

“None of us do. Rhaegard doesn’t want it. Father didn’t even want it. But he and mother bare the responsibility because the people chose them” Lyarra sighed “Believe me I wish I could change all this and every bad thing that's happened since their reign began but I can’t. What I can do is help them in repairing what was broken from all this...once the war is won”

Visenya finally relented and smiled up at her older sister. “I think I’m ready to eat now” 

Lyarra placed her arm Visenya shoulder and walked her to their camp. “Good ‘cause I believe Ser Jaime found a bakery that was left untouched from the battle”

They made their way through the city street. Observing the destruction left behind from the battle. Small folk and noble alike were collecting their dead relatives and loved ones. It was dreadful scene as they watched children shake their parents trying to wake them from their everlasting slumber. So many innocents caught in the middle of this forsaken war. Visenya shook herself from her thoughts and forced herself to listen to the empty abyss that was her in her stomach. They found their camp just inside the main gate entering the western side of the city. The night had not yet set on and the men were already drinking themselves to piss. Singing songs of victory and celebrating the win from the day. They saw banners from Houses Stark, Arryn, Manderly, Mormont, Darry, Velaryon, Cerwyn, Dustin, Flint, Cox, Fisher, Mallister, Slynt, Smallwood, Royce, Tollett, Redfort and many more. If one thing was for certain the Seven Kingdom would be completely united if it wasn’t the Martells. They past by tent after tent as they made their way to the largest test in the group. It was decorated with Targaryen banners on the sides and being the only black tent in the camp as all the others were red. 

As they walk inside they found Ser Jaime Lannister, the Lord Commander of the Royal Knights and the Commander of the Army, leaning over a table with the map of Essos planning our march to Qohor. Ser Jaime has in interesting life since his Knighthood. He was the cause of my grandfathers death, though with good reason, my parents did come to trust him after the War for the Dawn. He saved my father's life many times during that war. Even when the Night King was defeated he was the one put his blade through the heart of own sister, his former lover. Originally my parents had planned for him to take the black after the war was won but Lord Tyrion convinced them otherwise, telling them the reason he betrayed the Mad King. Many still see him as the Kingslayer and now Queenslayer and kinslayer as well. Those who see him as those things no nothing of his honor. Stil, my father was skeptical, especially after hearing it was he who pushed my Uncle Bran from a tower in Winterfell crippling him while he was just a boy. Uncle Bran forgave him for it. Said he was punished for his crimes when he lost his sword hand. In hindsight had he not push Uncle Bran from that tower he would not have become the The Three Eyed Raven. Standing to Ser Jaimes right were fellow Royal Knights, Ser Duncan Baratheon, Ser Edric Dayne and the first woman to be name to the Royal Knights Ser Joanna Mormont, who kneeled near the edge sharpening her battle axe. To Ser Jaimes left stood the big old oof Wylam Manderly, who practically disagreed with everything Ser Jaime ordered. The only reason he was here was because he sailed us to Volantis. His skills were not were not with a sword but with a ship but he was here nonetheless. Standing next to the big old oof was Uncle Brans eldest daughter, Lyanna Stark and Robb Tully. The young Lyanna Stark was said to be a mirror image of our great aunt of the same name. Just as beautiful and just as wild. Though, riding wasn’t her forte but put a sword in her hand and she could take ten men with ease. Lyarra is said to have the late Lyanna Stark looks as well, sharing mostly Stark features than Valyrian features. All but the eyes at least. Having those violet eyes and dark brown hair made it known that she was part Stark while Rhaegard, Aemon, and myself take after out mother.. There is a sorta of irony in Lyarra and Lyanna. They were both born with in the same year with only being separated by two moons, both named after the late Lyanna Stark and both were trained by the other Lyanna Stark reincarnation, Aunt Arya. Robb, however was full Tully. Being name after the King in the North Robb Stark, he looked as much Tully as his father Lord Edmure sharing little of the Frey traits. Thank the Gods too, it was said the Freys were a hideous bunch, though Lady Rosilin is quite beautiful. 

“Princess Lyarra, Princess Viscenya its good of you to join us” Ser Jaime said look up from the map on the table. “We were just going over the plans for our journey to Qohor”

“And how are we faring?” ask Lyarra

“Better than expected, Princess. We did lose almost two thousand men today but thanks to the dragons we would have lost more. We are building funeral pyres for our dead and those who were caught in the middle.”

“How many innocents were in the middle?” Visenya asked immediately.

Ser Jaime looked to Lord Tully to answer. “Seven or eight thousand regrably”  
Lyarra let out sigh and looked at Visenya before speaking. “See to it that the people of this city are looked after, I want healers tending to the wounded and grain distributed throughout the city. If we don’t have enough, get word to my mother that were in need of another shipment.”

“At once, Princess. Lord Manderly, see to it that it is carried out” Jaime commanded. Lord Manderly then bowed and walked briskly out of the tent.

“And if any man who is caught commiting vile acts to the women here...I will execute them myself” Lyarra stated in a firm tone. 

“Of course, Princess”

“What else?” Visenya asked.

“There is a shipment of supplies coming from King's Landing. After we’ve resupplied and our dead and wounded are tended to we should be ready to march north within a fortnight give or take.”

“Any word from our brothers yet” 

“Not yet but they should be advancing on Pentos soon enough.” Visenya nodded then poured herself some wine and found a seat on a nearby chair.

“Very well, will that be all?” questioned Lyarra. Everyone nodded almost in unison “Good, you all fought well. Go enjoy this victory with your men” On that que. Lord Tully and Lady Stark left to their respective camps and Ser Duncan and Ser Joanna left to stand outside the tent. 

“Princess Visenya, is something bothering you” Jaime asked noticing the brooding expression on her face. 

“She carrying the weight of war on her shoulders, that one” Lyarra answered for her.

“War is never easy. The conflict of two are always fought by the thousands.”

“It's not the war that is bothering me!” Visenya snapped before noticing her anger. “Sorry, I-”

“You didn’t mean to, I know. You’re angry” said Lyarra.

“It's just...this war started because because of the decision mother and father made.” Rhaella raised her hand. “And before you tell me ‘there are no easy decisions in ruling’, I know. But if they just decided to pay the Iron Bank back we would not been in the war. Thousands of people wouldn’t have died today. A city would not and been burned to ash.”

They all stayed silent for a moment before Jaime spoke “You’re right, this mess of a war were in possibly could have been avoided...but that doesn’t change that were in it. King Jon and Queen Daenerys did what they believed was right. The Iron Bank had no right to demand payment of a debt that wasn’t their own. But I can tell you this…” he squatted down in front of her chair so she was looked directly at him. “This weighs heavily on your parents minds, more than yours”. Jaime then stood and glanced back down at the map. “Besides he’s probably brooding over it as we speak and will probably continue to brood over it after the war is won”

Visenya looked up and showed a sad smile. Ser Jaime always knew exactly what to say to her. Of the four Targaryen children she was always the one who took after her father’s brooding personality. When she was a young child learning the responsibilities of ruling she would often stare off think heavily on the subject. A child should not feel the weight of seven kingdoms that early in one's life. Ser Jaime was right there's no changing what happened. But if this conflict is going to end she has to assist them in doing so.

“Tell you what, Princess” he looked up at Lyarra from the map and signaled for her to come closer before he turned his attention to Visenya. “We have a fortnight before begin march to Qohor. What say we doing something fun”

Visenya raised an eyebrow in curiosity

“What are you planning?” Lyarra asked as she folded her arms and narrowed eyes at Ser Jaime

“Well, since they’re two dragons with us and we are half a days away from the Ruins of Valyria on dragon back. If you’re willing, we could take Fios or Silvrys there. Just for a day, a bit of exploring old ruins might be able to take your mind of things” 

Lyarra couldn’t hold back her smile as she shared down at the map before looking at to Visenya finding her smiling ear to ear.

“Could be dangerous” cautioned Lyarra

“I don’t believed the prospect of danger has ever stopped you princess” stated Jaime noticing the smirk Lyarra’s mouth formed. “I take it that's a ‘yes’”?

“The men have their orders?” Visenya asked and Jaime nodded in confirmation.

“Then it looks like were going to Valyria little sister” Lyarra declared.

“Of course, you’ll be accompanied by myself, Ser Duncan and Ser Joanna” Ser Jaime said a matter-of-factly. Lyarra looked to Visenya and then both nodded to Ser Jaime. “Good, we’ll leave at daybreak. Now, both of you should be starving. There bread over there” he said as he pointed to a table in the corner of the tent to the right of the entrance. “And goat soup around the fires. I suggest you both help yourselves to it. It's been a long day and we have a long journey tomorrow as well.” 

“Thank you, Ser Jaime.” Visenya spoke in sincere tone letting him now how much she appreciated his council. Jaime nodded in response and proceeded to inform Ser Duncan and Ser Joanna of the plans to journey to Valyria before continuing to his own tent.

Lyarra and Visenya stipped out from their leather armor. Bloodstains covered Lyarra’s from the earlier battle while soot and ash from the dragonfire covered Viseny’s. Neither sister wore the black steel Targaryen armor that their brothers and father wore, seeing how it limited their movements. Instead, the armorsmith designed a reinforced black leather jerkin showing the red Targaryen sigil of the three headed dragon on the chest with a red cloak draping down behind the right shoulder. Visenya dressed herself in long and sheer nightgown she had brought with her from King’s Landing while Lyarra elected to sleep in a different pair of riding leathers and light weight shirt. 

The night came quickly as they slept opposite of eachother. Lyarra had already fell fast asleep while Visenya struggle to keep her eyes closed. Visenya mind weighing heavy in thoughts. Opposite of Lyarra who wasn’t so much as a brooder as her younger sister. Though, Lyarra took after father the most carrying the Stark look, having what many in the North called ‘wolf’s blood’, and having skill with a sword that only father and aunt Aunt Arya could match, not even their brothers can match her. However, she did inherent mother quick temper. It wasn’t long until Visenya tired muscles took over and finally relaxed. She didn’t even realize how sore she was from riding Fios.

Soon enough, in what felt like a just a short few minutes of slumber, day had begun to break. She looked over across from where she slept to find Lyarra had already had gotten up and left the tent. Likely to tend to Silvrys given that he wants to be ridden but his rider prefers to fight on the ground instead of in the air. 

Visenya quickly dressed herself and broke her fast eating the leftover bread from the previous night before the left to find her sister and the Royal Knights for the days journey. As she made her way out of the camp she found Lyarra rubbing Silvrys’s snout.

“He misses you, you know” Visenya said as she approach the two. 

Visenya turned and smiled at her sister. “He made as much known to me earlier. He craves to be ridden”

“It's a good thing we decided on going to the Ruins of Valyria today”

“Are you excited? Not even mother and father have seen the ruins of our ancestors”

“Of course I am! It’s something I’ve always wanted to see”

“Well just remember it is still and dangerous place. We have to be careful” Lyarra warned.

“Aren’t I always careful, sister?”

“Yes, you are. But there are stone men there remember-”

“I know, I know don’t let them touch me or I’ll get greyscale. I know the risks”

“It’s a good thing were coming with then” a booming voice from behind called out.

“Ser Duncan” Lyarra and Visenya acknowledged at the same time.

“Princess Visenya good morning” Ser Duncan said as he bowed before looking over to Lyarra. “And you Princess Lyarra. I hear we are to accompany you to the ruins today”

“You are correct Ser Duncan” Lyarra said as she strolled closer to him

“I don’t suppose you’d reconsider given the dangers?” Lyarra and Visenya both let out a small laugh

Visenya noticed how Ser Duncan and Lyarra were now staring at each other smiling gleefully. They always did have an interesting relationship the two of them. Separated by only two years Ser Duncan is Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry’s oldest son. As children Lyarra and Duncan had always spend their time together sword fighting, constantly competing with one another. For a few years as they came of age their rivalry deepened into that of a bitter one. Until the Dornish Rebellion that is. Duncan was knighted by King Jon and assigned as Lyarra’s personal guard. Needless to say she was not happy with fathers decision, at the time at least. As they fought battle after battle and seemingly saving each other’s lives a few times they have developed a certain fondness for one another.

“I thought not”

“Let's get this adventure on the road shall we” spoke a northern accent quickly approaching followed by Ser Jaime. Ser Duncan and Lyarra eyes finally tore away from each other as the Lord Commander noticed how close they were. Though, Ser Jaime to their closeness. He probably already knew of their affinity for one another. 

“Indeed” Ser Jaime spoke. “Princesses are you two ready”

“Yes we are” Visenya spoke first.

As if on que Fios descended from the sky to join his brother and the group as they prepared to make their journey to the legendary land of their ancestors.


End file.
